Multiple gateways may be present within a local area network. For example, a user's home local area network may include a router and a range extender. One of the gateways may be designated as a primary gateway that provides wide area network access to the local area network. Network devices that provide various functionalities may also be present within the local area network. For example, a home automation network device may provide a user with the ability to remotely configure or control one or more appliances within the user's home.
Each network device within the local area network may be paired with a gateway in the local area network. A network device may be given a network profile based on the gateway with which the network device is connected. Each network profile may be associated with a different logical network (e.g., having a unique network identifier). Accordingly, multiple logical networks having different network identifiers may be generated and associated with the network devices due to the existence of multiple gateways. A user may only be able to connect to one logical network at a time, and thus the existence of multiple logical networks may prevent a user from accessing all of the network devices within the local area network.